


6A公寓（3 天台）

by life_is_elsewhere



Series: 6A公寓 [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Team Red, live together, rooftop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_elsewhere/pseuds/life_is_elsewhere





	6A公寓（3 天台）

马特的公寓位置很好，除了窗外的大屏幕神助攻让他得到了一个非常便宜的价格之外，就在他楼上就是公共天台（他室内就有楼梯直通天台），不过说实话，除了他们红组三人，楼里其他住户还真的很少用天台（除了BBQ的时候，不过那一般在白天，对吧？）。所以，天台基本上就是他们仨的乐园了。

 

晚饭之后，夜巡之前，他们会聚在天台上，或许彼此嘴炮两句再接连消失在茫茫夜色里；夜巡之后，入睡之前，也或许能在天台聊聊今晚的纽约奇遇记再陷入沉沉睡眠。

 

更“超级英雄”的一面是带着伤跌跌撞撞回到天台再加上至少PG-13的脏话。

 

天台这种相对私密的环境还带给他们八卦的温床，这其中分为主动八卦和被动八卦。

 

韦德拉着彼得在天台门口打开一条缝偷偷向外张望。马特和一个陌生女子站在稍远的地方，看得出来气氛有点严肃，马特在试图说服她，而她看起来似乎并不买账。

 

“你记得前段日子马特不让你来这儿还把我也赶出去，说是有人要借宿……”韦德阴阳怪气的说。

 

“就是她？等等，她是谁？”彼得一脸疑惑，马特面前的人他从来没见过。

 

“据我所知，前女友，叫艾丽卡。想不到吧，他有个这么火辣的前女友，不错啊。”韦德裂开嘴，露出一排狡黠的白牙。

 

“真的？”彼得表情中八卦透着怀疑，很快又转为完全的惊讶，因为马特和她矛盾激化，已经肉搏起来了。

 

“我喜欢她！说实话马特该学学怜香惜玉。”

 

彼得虽然没说出口，他不觉得韦德在这方面有说马特的余地。

 

最后艾丽卡把马特撞到在地的时候，两个人直接唇齿交缠到一起去了。

 

“Oops,看来前女友变现女友了。”彼得几乎抑制不住想笑的冲动，咬着嘴唇浑身发抖。

 

“Oh,shit!我觉得我还是有机会的，但是现在……还是给他们留一点儿私密空间吧，彼得我们走！”韦德拽着彼得直接下楼梯走出了公寓。

 

终于，彼得再也忍不住，爆发出一阵大笑。

 

被动八卦发生在韦德和彼得热恋中的一个晚上，红组三人先后结束夜巡回到天台，马特真的经历了一个精疲力竭的晚上，他甚至都没怎么和另外两人寒暄就默默去洗漱了，还有一个要出庭的早晨等着他，他不能晚睡。

 

但是韦德和彼得就不一样了，他们在享受相处的时光。彼得靠在天台入口旁的墙上，他刚摘下头套，脸颊红红的，呼吸也因为刚才的运动还没有喘匀，他咬着嘴唇害羞的盯着对面的韦德，因为韦德正两手撑在彼得两边的墙上，也就是说韦德在壁咚彼得。

 

马特在房间里还能听见两个人的谈话声，而且说实话，他并没有用他的能力。马特尴尬的不行，而且更困的不行，他努力把声音隔绝在外，爬上了床。

 

躺在床上快要睡着的马特还下意识感应了一下周围，等等，他们是在……接吻，还是非常激烈的那种，韦德双手捧着（不，或许更像是掐着）彼得的脖子，彼得环住韦德的腰。哦，不过他真的太困了，要先睡了。

 

就在马特睡着后不久，韦德的惊呼又把他惊醒了。

 

“彼得！甜心！”

 

马特一下子清醒过来，从卧室向外冲，看见韦德抱着失去意识的彼得从楼梯上跑下来。

 

“我刚才在吻他，他突然就晕过去了。”

 

“先把他放在沙发上吧，”马特审视了一下彼得的情况，他感受到了彼得颈部两侧的红热，好吧，他知道是怎么回事了，“你摁他脖子摁的太重了，导致他脑供血不足。”

 

马特用垫子垫高了彼得的脚部，还拿来毯子保暖。

 

没多久彼得就醒过来了。

 

“发生了什么事？”


End file.
